<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victuuri Summer by SagVillanueva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118509">Victuuri Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva'>SagVillanueva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semana Victuuri del 6 al 12 de Julio propuesta por la página "Llamamos amor a YOI"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victuuri - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Querido diario:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mañana es el primer día que pasaré con Yuuri en la playa como los novios oficiales que somos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando la noticia sobre nosotros, (nuestra relación romántica en realidad) fue realmente un escándalo, pero luego de superar muchos problemas, amenazas y rechazo, por fin puedo gritar que ¡AMO A YUURI KATSUKI! a los cuatro vientos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por fin puede el mundo saber que él es mío y yo de él. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y para celebrarlo decidimos alejarnos una semana y dedicarnos a nosotros como solíamos hacerlo a escondidas de todos los demás…aunque bueno, la idea y patrocinio en realidad fue de la revista </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>ESPN Sports,</em>
  </span>
  <em> según Yuuri es una oportunidad para poner fin al tema y darlo por cerrado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El encargado de nuestra nota dice que lo único que tenemos que hacer es escribir un diario de esta semana donde contemos sencillamente nuestro día a día como pareja, como atletas, como deportistas para que él pueda crear el mejor reportaje. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que este, querido diario, es mi primer día de mi semana con Yuuri en esta hermosa </em>
  <em>playa.</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Día 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sol/Bronceado </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cuando creces en un país bastante frío, el sol deja de parecerte una fuente de calor…es decir, sabes que es caliente pero no puedes dar tanta fe de ello. El calor es algo a lo que no terminas de familiarizarte cuando lo sientes y, sobretodo también cuando eliges por carrera un deporte cuyo campo es el hielo y por ende el frío. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>En mi vida como patinador, el hielo tampoco pudo ofrecerme calidez, y no hablo como alguien que odiase su deporte, hablo como alguien que lo ama tanto que solo llegó a creer que esa era única clase de amor que existía. El hielo es una manera de libertad que si no tienes cuidado, se vuelve prisión.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pero eso ahora es solo una parte de mi vida, ahora puedo sentir arder mi piel como mi corazón arde cuando patino…ahora siento el calor de una mano que toma la mía mientras caminamos a lo largo de la orilla de esta playa y bajo ese sol que ayer me parecía frío y lejano. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—Es un sol maravilloso, ¿no crees?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Esa fue la pregunta de Yuuri y por primera vez, mi respuesta fue un "Sí" honesto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En verdad era un sol maravilloso. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Querido diario…hoy sus rayos broncearon mi piel y se sintió como una promesa entre él y yo; se sintió como una recompensa por todo el tiempo en que no hallé calidez bajo su luz y estoy realmente feliz de habernos encontrado en esta playa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hoy fue un gran día, el primero de grandes y hermosos días bajo ese sol que tanto me gusta y a lado de Yuuri, el amor de mi vida. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Día 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Playa/Surf </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Querido diario:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Alguna vez te conté que alguien me preguntó cuánto era lo que amaba a Yuuri?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestamente no se me ocurrió un número que pudiera servirme de respuesta. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hasta hoy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hoy fuimos a la playa a practicar un poco de surf, ¿sabías que una de olas favoritas de cualquier surfista son las Mavericks? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esas olas son perfectas para montar, las hay desde dos hasta quince metros de alto, esas olas ofrecen todo lo que un surfista necesita, es decir, son para quienes inician y para quienes llevan años en esto. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son como una confabulación entre el mar y la tierra, un "algo" que al mirarlas romperse en la costa mar te hace pensar en lo perfectas que son. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿No son perfectas? —me preguntó Yuuri mientras yo pensaba en esa misma observación. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri no es un profesional del surf, de hecho, él te dirá que ni siquiera se considera un novato, pero creo que cualquier persona que pueda ver la belleza en una ola puede ser un gran surfista. Él no siente miedo de la altura, tampoco piensa en la caída…él solo mira lo que el momento ofrece, lo toma y lo guarda en su corazón para convertirlo en una memoria que recordar el día de mañana. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ese es Yuuri Katsuki. Mi Yuuri. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuando montas una ola, de la altura que sea, hay un sentimiento que te recorre el cuerpo, y a diferencia de muchas otras sensaciones, esta te nace en los ojos y termina en la punta de tus pies y tu talón porque cuando surfeas, al igual que cuando pátinas en el hielo, son tus pies las partes más importantes del momento. Son el medio con el que te comunicas con el mundo, con la naturaleza. Con el que te expresas en un lenguaje que es implícito y explícito. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me gusta sufear porque se parece mucho a patinar; y aunque la primera vez que lo dije en voz alta el pensamiento fue mal recibido por quienes me oyeron decirlo, jamás dejé de pensarlo, pero sí de decirlo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Es como patinar en Verano —me dijo Yuuri una vez que nos bajamos de las primeras seis olas y nos recostamos a descansar en la arena caliente de la playa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fue como tener con Yuuri esa misma confabulación que tiene el mar con la tierra. Esa misma relación que hace enigmática la experiencia de contemplar un atardecer recostado a lado de la persona que uno ama. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Querido diario, hoy, en mi segundo día con Yuuri aquí en la playa donde hicimos surf, he encontrado la respuesta a aquella pregunta:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué tanto amo a Yuuri Katsuki? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lo amo tanto como granos de arena hay en las playas de todo el mundo, y lo admiro con la fuerza y con la consistencia de las olas que se rompen contra la orilla solo para volver a intentarlo una vez más.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Día 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Carretera /Mapa</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Querido diario:</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Si algo ha de siempre ser remarcado en mi personalidad es el gusto por los viajes. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Desde mis inicios en el patinaje artístico siempre hubieron viajes, viajes en avión, en barcos, en helicóptero (una vez) y sobretodo, en automóviles. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Pocas veces manejé, si bien me gustaba viajar, manejar no lo hacía tanto porque, siendo honesto contigo otra vez, detesto cargar con el peso de otros. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Quién maneja el auto es quien elige el camino, quien decide la velocidad, las maniobras, las escalas y a veces, las desviaciones de la ruta. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Además, siempre he odiado la idea de que quien sostiene el volante es guiado por un mapa que jamás logró entender, y no porque no sepa leerlo, sino porque las rutas establecidas sencillamente no son lo mío. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Y en algún punto que ya no recuerdo, dejé de amar los viajes la carrera y los mapas. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ya no me ofrecían nada de mi gusto, o mejor dicho, ya no eran lo que yo quería. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cuando ESPN me habló de una semana en la playa, automáticamente me sentí en asiento del conductor, mirando la carretera a través del cristal del parabrisas y en el reflejo de los espejos retrovisores, siguiendo una línea marcada en un mapa que lo único que hacía era marcar un punto al que debería llegar. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>—¡Nuestro primer viaje juntos! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cuando Yuuri dijo eso fue como si la palabra viaje se hubiese reinventado para mí. </em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>"Nuestro", era cierto, ya no era yo solo en ese auto, éramos nosotros. </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Él y yo mirando la carretera, atravesandola a una velocidad adecuada, compartiendo un destino marcado con un punto rojo en la pantalla de mi celular al cual llegar estando juntos. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Esa idea, esa verdad suelta en una frase que Yuuri no pensó mucho al decirla cambió por completo la experiencia. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Nuestro.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Mío y de él. </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Querido diario, ¡amo viajar! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>